


Shivern's Flavor of the Month

by Shivern



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Large Breasts, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: "Welcome, travelers! Come see the special, monthly* wares my shop has to offer! Only the finest and most fleeting of manuscripts await you within. Gazing upon their words is free, your continued patronage is payment enough."*Inventory is not always updated every month.





	Shivern's Flavor of the Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought yourself a hero, that you would win against the Koopa King. Yet, the King was now a Queen, and you were helpless before her beauty. Next you knew, you were pinned and at her mercy, and it seemed she had plans for you. Hopefully things would turn out alright.
> 
> (Bowsette's design is based upon the wonderful version made by [QueenChikkiBug](https://twitter.com/queenchikkibug/status/1044065654700032000). Beefy Bowsette is best.)
> 
> Contains: F/M, Vaginal, Creampie, 2nd Person

Her thick, meaty thighs pressed in on your sides, her face beaming a toothy grin as she pinned you down with her large, soft body. There was nothing you could do but admire her, this beefy Koopa Queen, as she sat on your hips and smirked. Bowsette's bust threatened to burst free of the corset she wore, heaving up and down as she chuckled. Likewise, the stockings and lingerie she wore were nearly ripping under the strain of so much fat and muscle.

What a lucky fool you were to have been captured by her. This fiery, red-haired, dark-skinned beauty seemed to be keen on making you her snack, in the tamer sense of the word thankfully. Her claws grasped at your belt, undoing it with ease and sliding down your pants without a hint of trouble. She took your underwear next, leaving you barren of clothing and exposed to her gaze.

“I was expecting a certain pesky plumber, not a cutie like you. This new form has given me a… different look at things and I was needing a way to test it all out.” She said in a calm, deep voice. “Looks like you're the lucky one who gets to help. It's not often a queen picks a partner, so think of yourself as lucky.”

No doubt you soon would, especially as her hand firmly grabbed hold of your manhood. She was hot to the touch, fitting given who she was. The smooth, almost silky, scales on her hand were but another plus of this forceful handy you were suddenly receiving. Given the beautiful figure sitting on you, and the vigorous pleasuring, it didn't take long for you to stand stiff. Your cock couldn't resist any longer, not that it really was to begin with. Precum beaded up on your tip, her thumb playfully spreading it about your head. You were trembling in delight and anticipation of what was to come.

She leaned over, hands pressing against the floor, breasts threatening to smother your face as she addressed you once more. There was temptation to touch them, but you decided to hold yourself back.

“You really are a good find: so eager, even despite these new looks of mine… I can't help but feel a tad excited, it seems, and a bit flattered.”

Bowsette pressed down on you, pushing her lips against yours in an aggressive, intimate embrace. Her long tongue shoved deep into your mouth, twisting around and pulling on your own. You didn't fight it, accepting what was going on and what was about to transpire. A few minutes passed and, after giving your mouth a rough tonguing, she pulled away. Saliva dripped from her tongue as it rolled back up into those plush lips of hers.

You couldn't have been more aroused. This monstrously beautiful woman was holding you down, about to have her way with you, how or why would you even resist? There was no reason to. Especially as she reached a single clawed finger down past her curvy folds and brushed aside her black, lacy panties. 

You could feel the heat against your crotch, like the door to an oven had been swung open. Bowsette's nethers dripped with her own, personal lubricant, no doubt aching as bad as yours. She gyrated her hips, rubbing your cock between her lower lips, huffing in satisfaction as she got a feel for you. There was nothing more you wanted in that moment that to get deep inside her. This queen was tempting further you with every second, watching you with delight as you squirmed under her weight.

“You just can't wait, can you, my would-be hero? My soft folds and figure are driving you mad, isn't it?” Bowsette growled into your ear. “You want to fuck my royal hole? Perhaps I'll let you, and then make you my little underling that’ll sate my sexual needs. Let's see first as to how long you last…”

She finally lifted, letting your member once again stand tall. Spreading her tender petals, the Koopa Queen began to take you. Her strong hand held you down as a deep rumble escaped her, pleased by the sensations of your thick cock filling her. Likewise, you felt like you would melt, like you'd turn to mush under her. Her hot, tight canal was heavenly. Bowsette's tongue hung from her maw, her eyes rolling back as you hilted inside her. The queen was pleased.

Gripping your sides, she began to bounce her large frame upon your rod. Her massive, meaty buttocks slapped down against your hips; her entire body bouncing and rippling, jiggling in delight. Bowsetta stared down at you, her eyes burning bright. She grunted with every drop, wisps of fire sparking out from behind her toothy smile. You could hardly believe it all, the sensations were too strong and too many to parse it all.

All you did was surrender, give your all to fulfill both your lusts. Her canal seemed to pulse around you, gripping and pulling at you. The heat had you heading with sweats yet hungry for more. She laughed as you grabbed hold of her wide hips, barely able to wrap your hands around them. Bowsette was simply too much woman to hold with two hands.

“Too good to resist, little worm? Keep squirming and I might just go through with my little hypothetical…”

She wasn't wrong. There was literally no way you could hold yourself back. You wanted to squeeze and fondle every part of her. From her thick thighs, to her soft belly, to those massive breasts, everything tried for your attention, but that bosom was by far the most tempting. It bounced in time with her motions, fate tempted with every slap of her hips. They miraculously failed to spill from her corset, but that only tormented you more. Your gaze wasn't missed by Bowsette, who only laughed louder.

Stifling a throaty moan, she clutched the hem of her top. “I can see how you're eyeing my chest. It's easy to tell you want to touch them, but it doesn't come with a price. If these come out, you're mine… got it?”

It wasn't even a question for debate. You nodded vigorously, to her amusement. Admits her raucous laughter, Bowsette slowly pulled away the fabric that had barely kept it all in. They spilled out together, large, soft, dark brown breasts smothering you as the came free. This was the only thing that would make you relate your grip, if only to grope another part of her. Those sizable, dark areola, those stiff, perky nipples, they were as perfect as she was. Your hands grasped her jugs as best they could, your lips suckling the tips. 

The beat of her heart could be felt through them, making your hands and lips tingle. All your childish antics had an effect, though. Her breath was growing labored, and not just from your cock sliding deep inside her. Steam billowed from her mouth, flicks of flame chasing them out. Bowsette buried you beneath her as her hips continued to work out her tension, her soft rolls cushioning the weight of her plus-sized body.

Her grunts grew louder, sweat rolling down her body. You licked it up as it came, the salty taste as wonderful as her. Bowsette was getting flustered and losing track of her pace, and it wouldn't be long till she reached the top… and you wouldn't be long behind. Your cock ached long none other, overstimulated to the ends of the earth. The fluids dripping down your length made you tingle, the smash of her hips making you numb. Your thoughts turned to what the end would be like, how well you could fulfill your new queen’s desires.

“S-so, lover boy, about to pop? You've been quite the dedicated... underling,” Bowsette stuttered between her gasps. “Now, as my first command… fill my Koopa cunt with your seed, my new little minion!”

You wouldn't dare disobey. Your hands reached back again to her hips, grasping hold of her buttocks as she rode you to the finish. She grew slow but determined in her motions, aiming for maximum pleasure. With a playful slap against her fat ass, Bowsette moaned in delight and came crashing down. Her strong muscles rippled and tightened as her body lit up in ecstasy. Her walls clamped down on you rippling and squeezing you to the crushing point. A moan of your own escaped your throat; your orgasm had come.

Pulling her as tight as you could, you buried your prick as deep as could be. You cock twitched angrily as your seed came rushing up the length, spraying out inside Bowsette's pussy. Your thick spunk filled her to the brim within seconds, the indescribable pleasure milking you of everything you had. With how tight her canal was, there was little room for it all. Soon, it was squirting from her stuffed hole, rolling down your shaft and covering your crotch. It was messy, it was hot, and it was the best moment of your life.

You held her close until you had dumped your whole load inside her, no doubt getting it deep into her womb, too. She could barely get back up to her knees, her body drenched in sweat. Her hips painstakingly lifted off you, your dick slipping out of her flower. Wads of sperm came dripping from her hole, a couple clawed fingers scooping it out in large quantities. Bowsette sucked the seed from her digits, humming deeply in satisfaction. It seemed both parties were wholly sated.

“So, my new pet… how was your first night with your queen? Good behavior will get you even more, and pleasuring me will get you everything… ready for your new life?”

Your eyes were lit up in delight, heading nodding in agreement. The ‘contract’ was sealed and your new profession of a royal concubine to the Koopa Queen had begun. Every day was going to be heaven, and you knew it in your bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
